


The Best Kind of Magic

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Siege of Storm's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Storm's End may be protected by magic, but it is still under siege.





	The Best Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Jougetsu! I loved your prompt for AU with magic. Thanks for letting me do some different worldbuilding. I hope you like it!

Storm's End was pulsing with magic. Renly could feel it crackling against his skin, and there was no way he could sleep. Maester Cressen had told him to go to bed hours ago, which confirmed something Renly had long suspected—he couldn't feel the magic. 

He was a good teacher, but he was just not a very powerful sorcerer. It made sense to Renly. After all, if Maester Cressen had been a powerful sorcerer, wouldn't his father have kept him in his own house, rather than sending him to the Citadel? Renly suspected he'd already taught him everything he could, aside from what was in books. Which was all right—he would learn the rest from Stannis. 

Renly moved silently from shadow to shadow, staying out of the torchlight. Midnight padded along next to him, his silent familiar. Exactly as he'd suspected, there was a light coming from under the door to Stannis' atelier. He pushed the door open cautiously. 

The thrum of magic only got more intense once he entered the stuffy room. 

"Why aren't you in bed?" Stannis asked, not looking up from the magic circle he was drawing on the floor. Proudwing eyed him from her perch. Renly was reminded of the feeling he could not quite shake that Stannis could see out of his familiar's eyes when he so chose. 

"Could _you_ sleep?" Renly asked scornfully.

Stannis acceded with a nod and rose, bracing his back. "It is very loud, and you are… especially sensitive." He tousled Renly's hair and went over to the table where he had a pitcher and glasses. He poured two cups and handed one to Renly. "What do you sense out there?" He collapsed into a chair.

"I think the Tyrells are planning something." Renly sipped his water and pulled Midnight into his lap. He felt calmer with Midnight's tail against his arm. "They're working on something."

Stannis nodded. "I was finishing some secondary protections when you came in." He shifted his arm and Renly could see the bandage where his sleeve was rolled up.

"You used blood," he said accusingly. 

Stannis looked at his arm, as if seeing it for the first time. "I did. No one who wishes House Baratheon harm will be able to enter this castle. My blood is at strategic points on the walls." 

Renly curled up in his chair and closed his eyes, trying not to be worried about Stannis using blood. Maybe he could sleep here if not in his room. There was the familiar sensations of Midnight and Stannis and Proudwing, Maester Cressen somewhat beyond, the guards on the walls…

Suddenly, he sat up. "Stannis, there's someone in the castle."

Stannis seemed to have nearly fallen asleep himself, as he sat up quickly and Proudwing roused on her perch. "Where?"

"Down below. Far down below." 

Stannis leapt from his chair and Proudwing flapped to his shoulder. Renly could barely keep up with them as they ran down the stairs. 

"Stannis, wait!" he called, panting and out of breath as he struggled to keep up. "It's one man! He's alone! And he—" 

But Stannis was out of hearing, and Renly could not catch up to him. 

**

Davos left his cargo in the skiff, as there were sure to be men from the castle who could help him carry it. The small boat had been riding low in the water all the way in, and Davos had come alone, so that he could carry as much as possible.

The corridors below the castle were like a maze and Davos hoped he was going in the right direction. There was probably nowhere to go but up. 

At last he came to a heavy oak door which yielded when he pulled the handle.

No sooner had he stepped through the door than a screeching goshawk was swooping toward his face. Davos stepped back just in time to see the bird wheel back to land on the arm of a tall man. He cut an imposing figure, and not just because of the bird. Davos had never been around magic, but it was clear enough that this man was a sorcerer. Which meant this was Lord Stannis himself. 

"Explain yourself."

Davos tried not to flinch. "I heard of the suffering of Storm's End. I have onions and salt fish, enough for all."

Lord Stannis spoke not a word; along with the bird, Davos was fixed with two very intense gazes. 

"He's telling the truth," said a voice. 

Lord Stannis looked down in surprise. There was a frightfully thin little boy next to him, with a bedraggled black kitten in his arms. Son? Brother? "How do you know?"

"He got in. No one could get past your blood protection who was not a friend to House Baratheon."

"Aye. You are right." Lord Stannis' eyes returned to Davos. This time, he did flinch. "Tell me your name."

"Davos, my lord."

Stannis at last relaxed. "My brother is right, so I know you must be friend to us. Let us not tarry; our men need food."

"Indeed, my lord."

Stannis directed his men to unload Davos' boat, but he himself stayed with Davos and his little brother. "I am sure my men will show their appreciation later, but I can thank you on behalf of me and my brother." Stannis held out his hand. 

Davos smiled. "It was the least I could do, my lord."

Stannis' grip, like the gaze of his familiar, was unyielding.


End file.
